engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
''Characters (Earth-Prime)'' Here you can click on the names of characters and it will take you to there bios. Characters Made by Manuel Peter Nunes Garrett from every dimension he successfully owns. These are all Earth Prime Characters. Heroes Engee, Risk, Typhus, Swift, Havok, Sheik, Everest, Forge, Killface, Sword, Gunner, Legolas, Slayer, Nullifier, Ninja Ghost, Chill Out, Dark Slayer, Safety , Admiral Ragnarok, Brigadier General Ragnarok, Calibre, Ultra Alchemist, Frozen Cuts , Raymon', Electrestatic, Squidman, Karandash, Horseman, Hune Lo, King Lynkins, King Elochi, Dash, El Tigre, Eglandsio, Notoriety, Sakuya, American Athenian, Young Athenian, Sai, Monk-E (Pet), Tank (Pet), Ryukin, Edge, Sun Wukong, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, Para, Jade, Jaden, Whistle, Distance, Masyllabus, Mordis, Vain, Verge, Ambiance, Cyanocitta, Crimson Turdis, Naval, Investigator, Prodigy, Lay, Perk, Renegade, Solarice,Thor, Valkyr, Flame, Nightbird, High Noon, Time Hacker, Militant Man, Talon Knight, Exilus, Magnus, Eterna, Tage, Ivalara, Coal, Nezha, Akimbo, Echo, Neon, Arrow, Artillery, Hercules, Quanta, Kame, Spark, Anubis, Akuma, Noble, Villains Assassinator, Socrates, Omega, Razor, Wasp, Smasher, Anonymous, Hellion, Browser, Pyro, Clue, Notrodom, Hurtz, Nitro, Mantour, Time Eater, Arigorn, Lechardo, Shogunter, Vengeance, Burn In, Willy Wonka, Erachnid, Killer Wasp, Bibe Frost, Grave Star, Locust Prime, Poison Sector, Undertaker , Retgoor' (Raymon's' brother), Creaturous, Mammoth, Jason Hildo, Digitalo, F-Cut Bot, Moby, Sharpener, Malvicious, Snowman, Alpha, Bravo, Beta, Charlie, Delta, Equinox, Fenic, George, Herb, Inquisition, Junior, Kendall, King, Louis, Master, Null, Phoenix, Perk, Queen, Raptor, Sigma, Sun Wukong, Tundra, Uber, Vital, Wither, Xenos, Yeller, Zonerunner, Critical, Bani, Minister, Bionic Athenian, Wei Sheng, Mr. Quill, Question Man, Abaddon Death, Lucifer, Soulgrinder, Corrupted One, Gag Master, Paralysis, Reptelio, Queen Bee, Stalker, Yurei Kappa, King Oni, Tengu, Tanuki, Yokai, Celestitan, Bok, Big Boss, Gag Mistress, Ghost, El Demonio, Visionary, Mantle, Dargo, The Gnome, Munter Troll, Gobbo, Vertigo, Marksman, Helf, Nightmare, Knightmare, Tombstone, Drilla, Slasher, Deliate, Robman, Overlord, Windstorm, Shrapnel, Sad Vai, Hinter, Catastrophe, Director, Plungerer, Star Forcer, Magmatar, Super Troll, Pulse, Eradicator, Loki, Bakasura, Fenrir, Ravana, Cerberus, Ymir, Powerhouse, Father Christmas, Rhetoric, Festive Creeper, Mesa, Apocalypse, Rapture, Cheshire, Satan, Asmodeus, Baphomet, Manic, Taboo, Arrowhead, Stopwatch, Pulsar, Fiend, Alibi, Sonic, Highlander, Ronan, Greyhound, Freakshow, Riftwalker, Zonewalker, Bloodhound, Inferno, Jawbreaker, Genus, Titan, Elephant, Rex, Zapper, Shredder, Ripper, Chessnut, Discharge, Wickerman, Illusionist, Shinigami, Guise, Vader, Hoof, Steed, Poland, El Gato, Shackles, Masquerade, False, Chthonis, Frog, Apex, Doodle, Osiris, Isurus, Cold Slough, Coldslaw, Sarg, Baro, Aether, Noid, Droid, Metro, Freelancer, Hellspawn, Ventriloquist, Eidos, Payne, Storyteller, Powerhouse, Scarface, Conductor, Wesker, Speedway, Circuit, Bee Sting, Rogue, Supervisor, Curse, Prowler, Dogman, Cranium, Nano, Jackpot, Barbarian, Shackles, Lunatic, Lightning Bug, Firefly, Slytheryn, I'itoi, Atlas, Aspire, Haywire, Aphrodisiac, Bailiff, Ticker, Casanova, Gunslinger, Elegy, Twitch, Alliatrocious (Our Killer Croc), Anti-Heroes/Anti-Villains/Bounty Hunters Birch, Dark Cat, Monsterous, Zeta, Carter, Klenz, Showta, Meea Star, Nature Man, Sensei Tensei, Bishop , Cemlin , King Elochi, Shadow, Gurold, Letyoup, Mexyezpitliker, Conrad, King, Space Prince, Space Jester, Naga, Drago, Tak, Jak, Zak, Bak, Mico, Drone, Prometheus, Nazara, Green Ronin, Saint, Silence, Avalon, Excalibur, Pumpshit, The Talon, Brainstorm, The Claw, Rohz, Kilobite, Wench, Claudia, Jrak, Xartz, Cupid, Lucky, Byakko, Craven, Mr. Iceberg, Django, Miko, Juelz, Sheriff, Jragon, Chef, Bandit, Feorn, Poc, Jov, Lontee, Bon, Foro, Joslin, Bolin, She-Bon, Doctor, Summoner, Guardian, Sidekick, Android, The Winder, Turbed, Stroy, Whelm, Rovik, Supahito, Construct, Concept, Savior, Savage, Salvage, Destiny, Hope, Thinkerer, Hunter, Wolf, Luchador, Hellbent, The Human, Hood, Senshi, Kuma, Goosebump, Monster, Hanzo, Roxxie, Rogue Ronin, Mirage, Midnight Death, Alice, Jet, Ryu, Bystanders and Helpers (Neutral) Tositi, Taco Mom (Man), The One Above All, Halsey, Danger Dad, GOD, Three Golden Dragons, Dragon Gods, Hiryukin, Buddha, Xuanzang, Zhu Baije, Sha Wujing, The Oracle, Unknown, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Chronic, Ra, Isis, Iris, Sobek, Bastet, Acan, Ah Puch, Acat, Ah Muzencab, Ah Peku, Ah Tabai, Sphinx, Ah Uuc Ticab, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Odin, Tyr, Heimdall, Balder, Nut, Thoth, Artemis, Nike, Hypnos, Nemesis, Janus, Okami, Azami, Amaterasu, Category:Earth Prime Category:Prime Earth